For The First Time
by shockin'blueeyes
Summary: She groans. No, not Finnigan... Today she can't stand his silly antics, his shameless flirting and his obnoxious obsession with annoying the hell out of her. So she rolls to the side, turning her back on him.


Written for Flitwick's prompt of the day with the prompt 'Don't judge me too shortly'.

This is a Seamus/Ginny story, because I love them, and because Harry's a git. I'm sorry for saying, but it's true. Anyway, I didn't write Seamus accent because it'd just mess with our heads. Imagine it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

She's running out of the castle, glad that nobody is there, for she might have to hex them into the next century if they try to stop her. But nobody is outside, and she arrives to the Black Lake without meeting a single soul. For a moment she looks at the stony beach in front of her, but instead of sitting down she continues running along the edge of the water, her shoes splashing in the shallow waters and her hair clinging to her face. Only when her chest aches and she's breathing heavily she slows down and looks around her. She's run a fair distance, and she no longer stands in a beach made of stones, but in a small patch of green grass, covered in daisies. She smiles for a moment at the beautiful spot, but quickly reminds herself of what she's doing there, and proceeds to slump to the ground, facing the sky. It's a nice day, and by now everybody will be out in the school grounds, enjoying the cloudless sky. And she will be here, in the deserted prairie, sulking.

She doesn't even know why she still bothers, if she knows far too well that Harry will never be hers. Never ever. So why angst over the fact that Harry has just kissed Cho Chang in the middle of the Great Hall? She's his friend, she should be happy for him.

Don't be ridiculous.

Now he's probably holding her hand in the hallway, smirking with that smirk of his. What a git.

'Hey Ginny! What are you doing back here?' a voice with an Irish accent asks from near her, and she turns her head, glaring at Seamus Finnigan, who is currently walking up to her spot in the daisy-covered prairie. She groans. No, not Finnigan. Today she can't stand his silly antics, his shameless flirting and his obnoxious obsession with annoying the heel out of her. So she rolls to the side, turning her back on him.

'Leave me alone' she growls.

'Why?' she hears a soft thump and turns around again. Yeah, Seamus has just sat besides her, and is looking at her with his head coked to one side.

'Because I don't like you! I won't go with you to Hogsmeade, ever! So stop your flirting, Finnigan! I'm tired of you, just go!' she hasn't meant for it to sound that harsh, and instantly regrets it when Seamus flinches and looks away, but he doesn't get up or leave.

'Why?' he's exasperating. Can't he see that now it's not the time? Men are just stupid! All of them!

'Why what? Why won't I go to Hogsmeade with you? Because you're an arrogant git who thinks that is cool to walk around the castle flirting with every girl she sees, and because you have the nerve to keep asking me out when I've refused you for the umpteenth time! And you know why I refuse you? Because the second I say no, you're already asking another girl out! You have no respect for others whatsoever! You're a headless, stupid, arrogant git!'

'Don't judge me too shortly' he replies, a smirk on his face. What the hell? She's just insulted him senseless and he's smirking! For Merlin's sake!

'Shortly, shortly?' she snapped, now completely out of control. All the bottled up anger she had was flooding out of her with every word.

'Seamus, I've known you for four years! I think I'm not judging you too shortly! Stop chasing me!' she stands up, wishing with all her soul to stop from shouting, but she can't. She just can't. 'Men are so insufferable! Seamus, stop going after what you can't get! Arghh! Don't you know that maybe someone inside that castle loves you, needs you? That someone has loved you since forever, but you don't see her as more than a friend? You don't see her as more than the dumb reckless sister that almost got herself killed and you had to rescue? And what do you think she feels when you go after other girls, but never her?' she almost shrieked the last part, and she's glad that nobody else is near. Seamus just looks at her, and eyebrow lifted in amusement.

'Why do I get the feeling that you're not talking about me anymore?' she slumps on the ground besides him, suddenly very aware of what she's said. Damn. Damn! Seamus looks at his feet, his face suddenly serious, and starts pulling little bits of grass out.

'Harry doesn't love you, you know?' she looks at him, and even if she's mortified beyond herself, the confession isn't a shock to her. She already knew.

'I know' she says quietly. His eyebrow rises again.

'And if you know, why do you care so much?' she snorts. Men really are oblivious.

'The fact that I know doesn't mean I can stop caring about it'

'Maybe you just need to get your mind out of it' Seamus replies with a smirk. She knows what that smirk means.

'Don't-you-ever-think-about, Seamus' she points a threatening finger at him.

'Can't blame a boy for trying' he shrugs. 'But really, maybe it's time to move on, and I don't know, go out with other people, people that actually care about you. So, go to Hogsmeade with me?' she huffs and gets up. As right as he is, as good looking at he is, and as sexy his accent is, she will not go with him to Hogsmeade.

'I won't go with Hogsmeade with you, for two reasons. One' she sticks out one finger 'you don't actually care about me, and as soon as we're back you'll go chase another pretty girl. And two' she sticks out another finger, but stops short. Her blood runs cold in her veins, and she opens and closes her mouth, but no sound comes out. This can't be happening. The flutter in her stomach when Seamus has asked out hasn't happened. She quickly thinks of Harry, his green eyes smiling at one of Ron's jokes, but she feels nothing. Nothing. Not the usual happy, but still very anguishing, tingling all over her body. What the hell? What does this mean? It means that she doesn't love Harry anymore? Wait, that's not possible. You can't stop loving a person so quickly, it takes time. Harry. Harry. Harry. Where the hell is the tingling?

Seamus voice brings her back to reality.

'Well, I don't know what your second reason is, but I can tell you you're quite wrong with the first one.' She stares at him blankly, but after a second she remembers.

'Oh, yeah, wrong. Do tell me why, Seamus' she said sarcasm dripping from her voice, though she actually doesn't know why she's being so mean.

'Because, honestly, woman, do you think I'd sit here and hear you talk nonsense about how in love you're with another boy, and still don't get up and leave? Do you think I'd stay if I didn't care?' she's speechless. Does he actually care about her? That sure is nonsense.

'But, but… you go chasing other girls…' Seamus throws his arms in the air in frustration. She notices that at some point he has got up, and now he's towering above her, and she wonders how is that even possible, him being such a dwarf and all.

'Of course I go around chasing other girls! Because you refuse me every single time! And I somehow need my ego boosted up, if not you would have sent me into a depression a long while ago' A long while ago? What does that even mean?

'I don't understand…' Why is she stammering? For God's sake, girl, get a grip!

'Of course you don't understand, Ginny, of course you don't' he rubs his eyes, suddenly looking very weary, and looks at her in a way that oddly remembers her of herself when she looks at Harry. 'That speech you told me back there? The one about how much someone in the castle loves you? I should be telling you that speech, Ginny' and without waiting for her reply, he turns around and starts heading back to the castle. She stands there, looking at his retreating figure and wondering how in the hell could she have been so oblivious.

While she pined after Harry, Seamus was pining after her, and she had refused him so many times…

And suddenly she's running up to catch him, her long red hair flapping behind her. She doesn't reach him until they're almost in the entrance. The boy sure moves fast. She spots a few people around them, and she recognises Ron and Harry, but for the first time her stomach doesn't flip at his sight. She grabs Seamus arm and turns him around, and he does sort of a choking noise when he sees her.

'I don't know if it's a good idea, because I've just realised I might not be in love with Harry anymore, and even if I care about you, thing I also just realised, I don't think my feelings are as deep as yours, and I don't want you to get hurt... I'm rambling. My point is I'll be really glad to go to Hogsmeade with you. Only if you promise me not to hit on any other girls. Ple-' she's cut out by his lips pressing down on hers, and she flings her arms around her neck, ignoring Ron's outraged shouts, which seem to come from far away... Seamus arms circle her waist, and he pulls her closer, lips parting. She smells his scent, and she savours every moment of the kiss, feeling her stomach flip over and over, and her skin tingle.

And for the first time, the feeling is totally enjoyable.

* * *

Please don't favourite without reviewing

:)


End file.
